Of love and obbsession
by DarkAngelAi
Summary: Can kagome find out how to get away from Inuyasha s brother? After a by chance meeting he saves her life but only in place for her servitude. Kagome must get away, but can she devise a plan before the great Shesshomaru can catch on..? We shall see..
1. Sit! Inuyasha

Trapped in love an obsession.

'I honestly could not believe Inuyasha. How dare he sneak off on our honey moon to be with Kikyo! What did I even marry him for…good for nothing dog. I ought to go back there and it him another thousand times, the nerve of him.' I thought as I walked from the scene of the end of my recent marriage. I sighed to myself as the salty liquid flowed down my reddened cheeks. The roaring blackened sky spoke with it crackling voice and showed itself only in the flashes of its bright light. I looked up toward the storm as a sudden downpour of rain.

"Great." I stated running for cover through the wild dark and wet forest.

I ran and ran and ran for what seemed like forever before I came into a clearing. My silken short white dress was soaking through and you could easily see my white lingerie, on any occasion I would have freaked out but today I did not seem to care. A rough wet cough erupted from the pit of my chest.

'Great, now I'm sick too.' I thought.

I suddenly looked off to my right as two large ogre like demons walked up toward me wielding each a large stone hammer. I went to reach for my bows but remembered..'

(flash back)

_I watched as Inuyasha held kikyo close to him while surrounded by her soul collectors. I felt my tears fall as I screamed out to him._

"_I hate you inuyasha! Sit sit sit sit sit sit…." I threw my bow an arrow at him and ran off without another word._

_(end of flashback)_

I backed away from the two demons as they advanced to me. I made a move to run but they were faster an I found myself locked in a tight grip by one`s snake like tail. I felt it squeeze tighter around me. I coughed and wheezed feeling my bones strain. I screamed at the restraining pain.

"What`ll shall do with her?" Ask the taller of the two demons.

"Heh heh heh, easy we shall boil her in our dinner." Spoke the other demon that held me.

"P-please let me go." I begged hopelessly only receiving a further tightening of my scaly tomb.

A bright flash filled my eyes before blackness overtook me. I only saw hair, white silken hair.

'I-inuyasha?..."


	2. awakened in a foreign place

My head ached as I found myself in a floating abyss.

'Where am I? I questioned myself. 'What is this place?'

I then felt warmth that seemed to emanate from deep within my own body. The warmth grew more intense much as a fiery passion and then erupted into a scene of blurred colors. My eyes of onyx slowly fluttered through my lush dark lashes. The blurs slowly shaped and sharpened into a ceiling. I blinked away the last of the fuzz and looked at my surroundings. I lay on a soft satin bed spread with eccentric wooden markings across the ivory frame. The satin was silk across my aching body. I slowly raised my self and furthered my visual investigation. To my direct left a night stand also of ivory with detailed vines and roses imprinted into it. Also adoring the nightstand were golden handles polished to shine in the dim honey light that transpired through the heavy silken drapes. The walls of cream collided with the dark mahogany wood floors. An exotic rug laid on the carpets in a wine color. To my right were two doors approximately fifteen feet away. The door to the right of my vision was cracked open and a flood of stream ran out the bottom of the ivory door. I inaudibly stood as a white cotton dress fell in elegant waves to my ankles. I looked at the dress mystified by how it came to be on my body. Another small sound echoed from the door on the right. I moved quickly trying to be silent but felt a small table hit my already aching leg.

"Ow!" I yelped loudly then covered my mouth.

A figure moved out of the bathroom through the mist of steam.

"Awake so soon?" Rang a male voice of the same tone as light wind chimes. "I`m afraid you will not be able to leave Miss Kagome."

I looked over apprehensively.

"Who are you!?" I demanded a slight quiver to my voice.

The last person I'd ever expect to come out did indeed appear from the mist clad in only a simple plush cotton towel. I stared forth at the great Shesshomaru.

"S-Shesshomaru?" I looked on bewildered. "Why am I here? This better not be Inuyasha`s stupid attempt to make me run back to him."

I couldn't believe my eyes. For the slightest moment of a second I could have sworn I saw a slight smile play across his lips.

"I assure you, I have no concern of what my adolescent foolish younger brother is doing." He spoke as small splashes of water trickled down his face and sculpted body.

I felt my cheeks redden deeply and I quickly turned my perspective the other direction.

He chuckled. He actually chuckled!

"You will soon be adjusted to my ways Miss Kagome. Very soon…I see though my naïve brother has yet to claim you as his own."

I turned toward him quickly with a deeply reddened face.

"T-that`s not your business!" I yelled embarrassed.

He advanced a few steps toward me closing the already uncomfortable space. I looked up at him apprehensive but showed to such emotion onto my face. His red violet tattoo`s adorned across his built body marking him the symbol of a powerful demon. He tilted my face up to meet his deep amethyst eyes. They allured me for a moment to press my face to his but was shortly stopped by the conscious reasoning that rushed to my mind. In an instant I backed away from him.

"What do you think your doing!?" I half yelled to him.

Again he chuckled and simply got dressed. He would glance often at me as I stayed a minimum of twelve feet from him. He stood fully clothed and looked over at me.

"I`ll return shortly my dear." He spoke in his silken voice before leaving the room and a small click occurred.

He locked me in.


End file.
